TruthOrDare
by Yunu101
Summary: A game of truth or dare ruins the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys night and to some, their life. Can they fix it or not? This was meant to be a one-shot, but I get carried away sometimes. This will have two parts and it's meant for mature audiences.


"Okay everyone ready?"

"Baby Blue, sit your ass down already."

"I was getting something, leave me alone Butch."

"I want to get this shit started, come on."

"No one cares Brick."

"Okay okay, lets begin."

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, all in one room. Their fued stopped when puberty hit. It seemed to not matter anymore to them. They even created relationships with their counterparts, but there are secrets that lie within those relationships. Sooner or later those secrets will come to the light.

"Okay, here's the jar with the dares and here's the jar with the truths," the red headed leader of the Puffs. They were all sitting on the floor in the living room of the Powerpuff residence. Blossom placed two jars with small pieces of paper in them on the coffee table in front of them. Those dares and truths were ones made by the other students from their school. The girls went around asking for truths and dares because they were having trouble coming up with any. Professor was at a science convention and he'd be there for a week, so the girls had the house all to themselves.

"Who's going first?" The green Ruff asked.

Boomer yawned and everyone turned their heads towards him. When he noticed he raised an eyebrow, confused why everyone was starting at him. "What?" He said.

"Booms first," Brick stated. Boomer let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare?" Brick smirked and grabbed a chip from the bag in his hand.

"Truth," Boomer said, taking a truth out of its jar. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it aloud. "Have you ever had sex with a teacher?" Boomer scoffed in disgust and threw the paper behind his back. "Nope."

"You can't just throw the paper on the floor." Bubbles picks up the paper and places it on the table.

"Butch, truth or dare?" Boomer asked, ignoring his girlfriend.

"Dare bitch." Butch reached in the dare jar and mixed the paper around a little before choosing one. "Switch partners/spots with a person of your choice, hmm," Butch hummed, looking around at everyone else. His eyes landed on a particular Puff. "Boomer, I'm stealing your spot and your girl."

Butch and Boomer switched spots. Boomer didn't put up a fight, just played the game. Bubbles scooter away from Butch a little, to create a bigger space in between the two. Butch only smirked at Bubbles actions.

"Blossom, t or d?" Butch asked.

"Dare." Everyone was shocked at Blossoms choice.

"Getting a little bold, huh," Buttercup teased as Blossom reaches for her dare.

"Lick ice cream off of someone's body," Blossom read. "Brick take your shirt off." She got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are we sure that's really Blossom?" Butch questioned. "Cause she hasn't bitched at all since this started."

"Butch, shut up," Bubbles replied.

Butch lowered himself to Bubbles ear and whispered into it. "Tell me to shut up again, watch what Daddy does to you."

Bubbles's face heated up as a blush ambushed her face. "I'm gonna go check on Blossom," she whispered. Bubbles got up and hurried to the kitchen. She found Blossom looking through all the flavors of ice cream that they owned. "What's taking you so long?"

"I can't find the strawberry ice cream," Blossom answered. "Oh wait, found it!" She put the small tub of ice cream down on the table and Bubbles helped her put the others back. Bubbles then went back to her assigned spot as Blossom preformed her dare.

A shirtless Brick got up on the couch and Blossom got in between his legs while holding a spoon and the tub of ice cream. Blossom scooped up ice cream and trailed it on Bricks stomach. Bricks crimson eyes never left Blossoms. The ice cream melted on Brick, so Blossom stuck the spoon in the ice cream tub then licked the melted ice cream off of Brick. He groaned and bit on his bottom lip in satisfaction. When Blossom finished licking up all the ice cream, the two just stared at each other.

"Alright, stop eye-fucking each other," Butch said.

Brick cleared his throat and Blossom got up. Then, they continued the game.

"Bubbles, truth or dare?" Blossom asked.

"Uhhh, dare," Bubbles uttered. She grabbed her dare and read it to the others. "Don't say anything until your next truth." Bubbles pouts then places the piece of paper on the table.

"Poor Baby Blue," Butch teased. Bubbles rolled her eyes at him and he grabbed strands of her hair and pulled it. She gasped and smacked his hand away. Butch smirked at Bubbles's reaction.

"So, who do you pick next Bubbles?" Brick shrugged. Bubbles scanned everyone, deciding who she'd pick next. Since she was still upset at a specific Ruff, she pointed right at him.

"I guess I'm just lucky today," Butch jokes. Butch took a dare out of the jar, without saying anything. "Kiss the person next to you on the neck for no less than two minutes, p.s. if you don't leave a hickey behind, it doesn't count." Butch crumbles the dare up and looks at Bubbles with a smirk.

"I'll set a timer," Brick stated while taking out his phone to do so.

"Wait a min—."

"Shut the fuck up Boom, it's just a game," Butch interrupted. "You act like I want to steal your girlfriend."

_Did he?_

_Want to steal Bubbles from his brother?_

Bubbles looks back at Butch, fear in her eyes. "Well, I'm not watching this," Boomer huffed. He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Your boyfriend's a wimp." Butch wraps his right arm around Bubbles's waist. Buttercup sighed, and got up then walked out of the room. "Your sister is no different," he whispers in Bubbles's ear. Butch went down to her neck. First, he licked it, nipped at it, then went in to kiss it and suck on the sensitive skin. Bubbles put her hands on his shoulders and clutched them. She threw her head back and shut her lips closed, holding in whatever tries to escape.

When the two minutes passed, Butch still continued to kiss Bubbles's neck. The beeping of the timer went on and on, until Brick got tired of it.

"Butch," Brick called. Butch looked up at him and smirked against her neck. "Butch," he repeats.

Butch let go of Bubbles and stopped kissing her neck. Bubbles breathed heavily, running her hand through her blonde hair. Brick stopped the annoying timer from ringing.

"Okay, you guys can come back!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup and Boomer walked back in and sat back down. Boomer saw Bubbles's tainted neck and he crossed his arms as anger took over him. Butch looked at Boomer, satisfied with what he saw.

"What's wrong Boom, you mad now?" Butch taunted.

"Fuck you," Boomer snapped.

"This is why people keep _secrets, _right Bubbles?" Butch looked to Bubbles for her response. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Shut up Butch," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Butch asked.

"I said, shut up," Bubbles answered in a louder tone. She was tired of Butch's behavior, so she went up to her room.

"You're always starting something," Buttercup scoffed.

"I didn't even do anything," Butch shrugged. He smirked and Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll go say sorry so we can finish the game."

"I guess we'll just take this as a break," Brick stated.

Butch got up and walked upstairs to the blue Puffs room. Bubbles had the window open as she looked out of it at the bright full moon. He walked up to her and grabbed her waist from behind.

"This can't go on," Bubbles said. Butch nipped her jawline, then left small kisses on her cheek. "You're dating my sister and I'm dating your brother."

"I don't want your sister," he whispered.

"I'm tired of sneaking around and going behind everyone's back."

"You want them to know the truth?" Butch asked.

"I want it to stop," she uttered. Butch growled in her ear and wrapped his left hand around her neck.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Bubbles answered.

"Who are you talking to?" He snarls, tightening his hold on her neck.

"You, Daddy," she replies, without hesitation.

"Get on your knees," Butch ordered.

"No."

"You tell me to shut up in front of everyone and now you say no?"

"I'm playing it safe, if we're up here for any longer, someone would get suspicious on why we're taking so long and walk in on something _provocative_," Bubbles explained.

"You're tired of sneaking around, but you're so good at it," he chuckled. Bubbles sighed at his statement, then they went back downstairs to rejoin the others. "Brick, t or d?" Butch asked, jumping right back into the game.

"T, cause these dares are fucked up," Brick said and grabbed a truth from the jar. "Have you ever cheated on your boyfriend/girlfriend?" Butch smirked at his brother's truth, Buttercup ran her hand through her short hair with a sigh, and Boomer and Bubbles looked confused. "Well then." Brick turned his whole body to Blossom and for every second he was quiet the more Blossom got worried. "Yes," he said to her. Blossom's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she heard. "But, it was only a kiss and I was drunk."

"Wow, blame the alcohol," Blossom stated. "So, who was it?"

"Me," the green Puff spoke. Blossom stood up and stared at her sister.

_That's one secret out_

"I can never have anything to myself!" Blossom yelled before flying to her room.

"Didn't even get to tell her the best part," Butch says.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked his brother.

"I was the one to stop their... little kiss." Then, their was silence. The silence made everything worse, made it awkward.

The ring of the doorbell stopped that silence. "I'll get it," Bubbles said, answering the door. "Oh no."

"Move bimbo." The person at the door pushed passed Bubbles.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bimbo?" Butch defended the blonde.

"What are you even here for, Princess?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"To play, duhh." Princess took a seat next to Brick, where Blossom formerly was sitting. Bubbles closed the front door and sat back in her spot.

"Who told this bitch what we were doing?" Butch asked Bubbles in a whisper. Bubbles shrugged in response.

"So, who's turn is it?" Princess asked.

"Let's say it's yours, bitch." Bubbles elbowed Butch in the stomach, a way to tell him to shut up. He grunted, then put his hand on the spot Bubbles elbowed "You're paying for that."

"Well I pick dare then," Princess stated. She put her hand in the jar and picked out a piece paper. "Tongue kiss the person next to you." Princess smiled and looked at Brick.

"Blossom, baby I'm sorry!" Brick yelled, flying upstairs.

"Well I guess I'll go with a truth," Princess shrugged, putting her hand in the other jar. "What is the craziest thing you've seen today?" Princess put the paper down and then put her finger on her chin. She looked as if she was thinking very hard on what she had witnessed today.

_She wasn't really thinking about anything_

_She knew exactly what she'd say_

_"_I won't say names, but there was something crazy I saw tonight. There was a girl looking out a window and seconds later she was joined by a man. He touched her and even though she didn't like it, at the moment, she didn't stop him. But then, she went on about how what they were doing was wrong. The funny thing is, both of them are in a relationship with someone else. I think what they were doing was disgusting, and it would mess up their family if someone in it found out." Princess was looking right at Bubbles and Butch scowled at Princess. "I wouldn't judge, the man is very _irresistible." _

Bubbles looked at Butch and she was worried Princess would say something to let them know who she was talking about.

_"_I'm going to go get a snack or something, I'll be right back." Bubbles hurried to the kitchen to get away from everyone.

"I pick who's next, right?" Princess asked.

"Yeah," Boomer answered.

"Buttercup," Princess said.

"Dare," she shrugs. "Make a groupchat of your closest friends and tell them that you're gay."

"Wow," Princess laughed. Buttercup got out her phone and started to preform her dare. Two minutes later, she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Buttercup, you're gay?" Bubbles asked as she walked in the room with a bowl of cherries in one hand and her phone in the other. Everyone but Boomer laughed.

"No bimbo, it was a dare," Princess said.

"Call her a bimbo again, I swear," Butch growled.

"Ugh, why are you even defending her?" Princess scoffed.

"Fight me, bitch."

"Butch," Bubbles snapped.

"Shut up, you're not supposed to be talking," he barked.

"Calm down, she forgot," Boomer rolled his eyes. Butch was about to say something, but he looked at Bubbles and her eyes pleaded for him not to. Butch shut his mouth and sighed through his nose. Bubbles sat down, placing the bowl of cherries on the table. Butch grabbed one and threw it in his mouth. He bit it in half to get to the seed, then he spit it out to continue eating the cherry.

"Butch, truth or dare?" Buttercup asked.

"Truth." He put the tied cherry stem on the table and went to get a truth with the same hand.

_That truth..._

"Have you ever fantasized about someone in the room that's not your boyfriend/girlfriend?" Butch read. "Well that's easy, yes." Buttercup looked at him, confused on why he would ever fantasize about someone else.

"And who would that be?" Princess questioned. Princess had a hunch about who it was.

_Bubbles knew _

"Bubbles."

"What?!?" Boomer and Buttercup yelled in unison. Bubbles's body tensed and she looked down at her hands.

"You act like I told you that I touched her," Butch shrugged.

"Keep my girlfriend out of your head," Boomer growled.

"Every guy thinks about having sex with the innocent type."

"Not my sister!" Buttercup yells.

"Whatever," he said. Butch doesn't like being yelled at, he hates it.

"Why so quiet?" Princess asked Bubbles. "Don't tell me that you have nothing to say about this. I know we're still playing the game, but I'm sure you can talk now."

_Princess enjoyed what she was doing _

"I'm just uh... shocked," Bubbles replied, picking her head back up.

"Shocked, huh, how so?"

"My um sisters boyfriend fantasized about me, how would you feel?"

"I'd feel honored actually," Princess answers.

"Of course you would," Buttercup mumbled.

"How about you Bubbles, do you fantasize about someone that isn't Boomer?" Princess asked. She wanted the blue Puff to say yes.

"No, of course not." Butch laughed a little at Bubbles response. "Something funny Butch?" Bubbles asked. Butch took that as a challenge.

_He doesn't like being challenged, but he enjoys taking them on_

"I doubt you haven't fantasized about someone else," he says.

"Okay, so celebrities don't really count. So, no I haven't." Butch chuckled lightly again. "What if I did though, what if I said I fantasized about... let's say Brick?"

"Well, that'd be as fucked up as what Butch did," Buttercup stated.

"Brick would be a dead man," Butch whispers in Bubbles ear. Bubbles kept a straight face, but a blush covered her cheeks.

"Stop whispering shit to her," Boomer growled and Butch rolled his green eyes.

"I don't have to listen to your blue ass," he growled back. "Daddy whispers whatever he wants to his... _Nena_." Butch whispered that into her ear to tick Boomer off. Of course, it worked. Boomer hated not knowing what Butch whispered into his girlfriends ear.

"Can we continue the game now?" Princess asked. Everyone was starting to get annoyed by Princess, more than they they usually are.

"_Nena_, you go," Butch whispers, while looking at his blonde brother. Boomer growled lowly in return. Buttercup thought the two were being immature and rolled her eyes at them.

Bubbles went into the truth jar, picking hers then reading it. "Did you or do you think of being with someone else while in a relationship?" Her eyes immediately went to Boomer. He was unbothered by the question. Boomer was convinced that his girlfriend would never do that to him.

_Her answer was yes_

_Of course it'd be yes_

_She didn't just think about being in a relationship with another, she was in one _

_A secret one_

"Do I count this time?" Butch whispered away in her ear.

"No," Bubbles answered both, Butch's question and the question on that little piece of paper. He growls in her ear, not satisfied with her answer.

"Oh please, everyone thinks about being with other people, but for fun of course," Princess giggles.

"No need, if I see myself with one person only," Bubbles replies, brushing the question off. Butch wasn't happy to hear that. Boomer was.

"Wow, you're boring."

"And you're a prissy bitch," Butch said to Princess.

"Butch," Bubbles gasped.

"You act like saying this stuff affects me," Princess rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it does or doesn't I just want your ugly ass to know that you're a **big prissy bitch**." Bubbles put her hand on Butch's shoulder, he looked at her and all his hidden anger came out. "Fuck it," he stated, lowly. Bubbles was confused after that. Did he mean fuck the conversation or fuck keeping their secret? She hoped it wasn't the second one, she prayed it wasn't the second one.

"Can one of you knock some sense into your sister?" Brick came down the steps asking the remaining Puffs. "She won't even let me in the room."

"Well, you did cheat," Bubbles shrugged.

"Hypocrite much," Butch mumbled. Bubbles took her hand off his shoulder and he crossed his arms with a sigh.

"A kiss is barely anything," Brick scoffed sitting on the couch.

"Still something, plus with her sister is like really fucked up," Boomer said. "Plus our brother is dating her sister soo..."

"You act like Butch actually wants to be with Buttercup, he wants her fucking sister."

And now everyone was shocked by Brick's words. Everyone except, Princess and Butch. Butch had the same expression he had on before Brick said it.

"No he doesn't!" Buttercup yelled.

"Look at him, did he deny it, does he look like he would?" Brick questioned. Buttercup looked at Butch's plain expression. "**I **had to stop him from sucking **your** sisters neck earlier." Buttercup didn't want to believe Brick, to believe that her boyfriend wants her sister.

"Well, Bubbles isn't his so..," Boomer shrugs. Butch chuckled a little at what Boomer said.

"You really think she wants you huh, she ain't mine huh?" Butch smirked. Bubbles looked at Butch, she doesn't want it to be like this. "_Nena_, should I tell your little bitch boyfriend or should you do it?"

"Boomer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come to this," Bubbles said. Tears formed in her eyes making her vision blurry.

"_Nena,_ say it."

"I cheated," Bubbles cried.

"No, you're cheating, present tense."

"I'm sorry." Then, she turned to him and she saw in his eyes that his heart was broken. Everyone could see it. Buttercup was different than the others, she was mad. She got what Butch and Bubbles were saying, and she was mad.

_Another secret finally out_

"I get what I want," Butch teased his brother.

"Butch stop, you're making it worse." Brick spoke.

"How did it happen?" Buttercup asked. "I wanna know how my sister ended up sleeping with **my** boyfriend."

"Well.."

_To where it all began _

Bubbles was at a laundromat late at night, all because the washer and dryer at the house was broken. Butch was flying by when he caught a glimpse of his favorite blonde. He's actually liked her for a while, being with Buttercup was more of a way to get closer to Bubbles. When he found out his brother had begun dating **his** blonde, jealousy and anger took control of him. Butch didn't talk to Boomer for about 5-6 months. The only reason he started talking to Boomer again was because Bubbles had asked him to. It was obvious that he'd do anything for her.

When Butch saw her at the laundromat, he stopped flying and lowered himself to the ground. He watched her bend over to put her clothes in the dryer. His teeth ambushed his bottom lip, biting down on it. Watching just wasn't enough for him anymore, he wanted more and he felt that he needed more. He watched her before, multiple times, but it just wasn't working for him this time. Butch flew across the street and walked into the laundromat.

"Baby Blue," he called as he walked over to her. Bubbles looked up from her position, first looking for who called her, but when she saw that it was just Butch she smiled.

"Hi Butch," she greeted.

"What are you doing here, late I mean?"

"Well, my clothes needed washing because ours is broke and I needed a break from studying," Bubbles answers.

"Oh yeah, there's that big test tomorrow." Butch didn't really care for tests or school in general. School wasn't his thing really.

"Tests like this one make me so stressed," she says, getting the dryer started.

"Maybe I can help you relax, huh?" Butch suggested. He looked around and saw that no one was there. Better for him, right?

"How so?" Bubbles asked back.

"I could give you a little massage, how bout that?" Butch looked Bubbles up and down twice. She was wearing a black and grey striped dress, and the straps of it were white. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra and even though she was wearing a dress, she had on black slides.

"Sounds alright, I guess," she shrugged.

"Alright, turn around." Bubbles turned around and Butch got behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders then circled his thumbs.

"Wow, you know what you're doing," Bubbles said with a small laugh. "I feel better already."

"I can make you feel even better," he whispered into her ear. Bubbles wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she just ignored. His hands traveled to her waist, but he still circled his thumbs on her skin, so Bubbles didn't take it seriously. Then, to her surprise, Butch pushed Bubbles against the dryer in front of them.

"Butch," Bubbles gasped.

"Shh, Daddy will make you feel better," he whispered. Bubbles knew what that meant, of course, she had to refuse. Bubbles turned around and she was met with Butch's lust filled eyes.

_She would disagree, but that eased her into it a little_

It pulled her in

"Butch, that is not okay, we're dating each other's siblings and..."

"And what?" Butch asked.

"That's cheati—." He slammed his hands on both sides of the dryer, trapping Bubbles in between his arms. She jumped at the sound, and she looked into his eyes again. She shouldn't have done that, those eyes. "You're not going to stop, even though you'd hurt your brother and my sister?" Bubbles asked.

"Daddy, gets what he wants," Butch smirked.

"I have to get back to—."

"Your clothes are still here," he cuts in. "I'd be happy to bring them to you when they're done, though."

Doing that would only give him another chance to persue her. She knew it, he knew it. Plus, Bubbles didn't want Butch seeing or touching her laundry.

"N-no, thank you, I'll just wait till it's done," she said, looking at both of Butch's arms. She thought about how she could escape his trap, but nothing came to mind. Bubbles looks up into his eyes, for the third time, she should have learned her lesson by now. "B-bu- I—."

"I'm not Butch to you, _Nena_." Bubbles was starting to feel hot and she blushed at the new nickname. The meaning of Nena is Baby Girl or Babe. Late nights on the internet while bored has its benefits. "Who am I to you?" He asked, whispering it softly in her ear. He growled when he didn't get a response. "Say it," Butch demands. "Say my name, _Nena_."

"D-d- Butch." Bubbles couldn't call him that, she could never.

_Well she thought she could never_

"Wrong, bad girl." Butch picks Bubbles up and puts her on top of the dryer. "I thought you'd at least be good for Daddy." He puts his left hand on her thigh, slightly squeezing it. Butch and Bubbles both watched his hand as he did so.

_She wants him to go further, touch her more_

_But she dared to say so_

They looked up at each other, and then Butch kissed her. Kissed her with hunger and greed. Bubbles put one hand against his cheek and the other on his shoulder as she started to kiss him back. Butch smirked at that.

_He had her_

Butch slipped his tongue in Bubbles's mouth, surprising her a little. His tongue explored her mouth, then twirled around her own. Bubbles was just lost in the kiss. Could she help it? Her train of thought was blank.

Butch's lips traveled to Bubbles's neck. He ambushed the skin with bites and kisses.

_Marking what's his_

"Say it, _Nena_, the right one this time," Butch says. His mouth hovered over her neck, and if she didn't do what he wanted her to Butch would bite her, more harshly though.

Bubbles hesitated, but she was still barely thinking. "Daddy," she finally said.

"Good." Butch looks around again, just to make sure no one was around. Then, when he was sure he went to take off Bubbles's dresses, but she put her hands over his. It caused him to stop his actions. Her train of thought seemed to be back. Butch growled lowly at that.

"This—." Butch started kissing her neck and her train of thought was gone, just like that. He smirked against her skin as he kissed her neck. Bubbles's hands dropped from his and she balled them into a fist. There was nothing for her to grab onto. "Butch," she whimpered.

"Not Butch, " he growled. "Do we have to go over it again?" Butch was growing impatient and annoyed at the blonde. He wanted to get on with it and for her to stop messing up.

"No, sorry."

"Sorry who?"

"Daddy, " Bubbles answered. She lowered her tone saying that word.

"Get it wrong and we're gonna have a problem, " he whispered in her eye. His whispering sent shivers down her spine. Butch grasped her chin and made her look at him. "I've wanted you for a while now, but I was too stubborn to come out with it. I dated your idiot sister, just so I could see you more often. Dating my brother was a bad move, do you know how that made me feel? Hurt a lot actually, so if I wanted you I'd have to take you by force. And I wanted you, _a lot_**. Nena." **

_Finally, he told her_

_The truth about himself_

Bubbles didn't know what to say to that, she was speechless. Butch groaned lowly as he watched _his _blonde. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it because she still didn't know what to say. "Cat got your tongue?" He teased. Too bad the blonde was still speechless. And because she was speechless, Butch kissed her. Bubbles froze at the sound of her phone ringing. She pushed Butch off of her, got off of the dryer, and grabbed her phone. He was livid at whoever was calling her.

"Hey Boomie, " Bubbles said, she was happy that her boyfriend called. She thought of it as her way out of her situation, at the moment. Butch felt his hate grow for his brother even more after hearing the nickname Bubbles called him.

"I'ma fuck him up." was what Butch mumbled to himself.

"What am I doing?" she repeated the question and her eyes went to Butch from it's corner, then she turned her head the opposite way. She felt guilt. "Nothing really, just washing my clothes, " Bubbles shrugged. Butch slammed his fist on the dryer on his side, startling Bubbles and the blue ruff on the other end of the phone. "Oh, that, I dropped something on top of the dryer. No big deal." She shot a glare at Butch, but when she saw the scowl on his face, she looked down at the floor. It was intimidating and scary.

_And a bit attractive_

That's what the blonde had thought in the back of her mind. She just pushed it farther to the back and shook her head. "Oh really? Of course, I'll go."

"Hang up, " Butch whispered in her ear. Bubbles slowly pushed him back, away from her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "Hang up." He said it a little louder so Boomer could, possibly, hear him.

"Some guy is arguing with this girl or something, I'll call you later, " Bubbles said, a smile on her face. "Yeah, bye."

"I don't like being interrupted, especially by my dumbass brother, " Butch stated. Bubbles would have backed up, but he still had her wrist.

"Well, I'm glad he did, **Butch**, " she replied. He aggressively wrapped his hand, the one that was around her wrist, around her neck. It caused fear to take over her.

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that?" he asked. "Cause you're not talking to Daddy like that, right?" Bubbles shook her head no instantly. Making that Ruff mad was not something she wanted to do, even though he already was.

_At his brother_

"Use your words, " he ordered.

"No, " she blurted. His stare got more intense, so it was obvious to Bubbles that he wasn't happy with her answer. Then, it hit her. "Daddy, no, daddy." He groaned and smirked at her while lightly biting his lip. Butch kissed her, his tongue instantly slipping into her mouth. His free hand went around her waist, but then he slid it down her back. Before he could get further, Bubbles came to her senses and grabbed his hand. "I can't do this, " she said.

"You can't? How are you gonna get away from me, you can't run anywhere? And I'm not leaving."

"Leave or I call B-."

"Your boyfriend doesn't scare me, " Butch interrupted. He thought he knew who she was talking about.

_He didn't _

"I was gonna say Buttercup, " Bubbles clarified.

"Tch, fine."

Bubbles smiled at her victory. To know that Butch would soon leave was like a breath of fresh air.

_To her at least _

Butch was not happy with having to leave, but Buttercup was his way to see Bubbles every day. He didn't want to mess his chances of seeing Bubbles up. Because then, he would be able to finish what he started. Butch thought of what he'd do when he got a chance like this again. It brought a smirk to his face.

"This isn't over, _Nena_, "he whispered in her ear before flying out of the laundromat.

Well that was the start

The start of him trying to pursue her. At least he didn't have to watch her anymore.

_He still watched on some occasions _

"**Wait**, you guys didn't have sex though, " Princess stated, earning an annoyed groan from everybody in the room.

"A week later all of us went bowling and I purposely spilled something on her, so she could go to the bathroom and I'll let your imagination go wild about what happened in there, " Butch explained. Bubbles was crying into her hands because the tears wouldn't stop.

"Deep shit, " Brick said, not caring. The story interested him, but the aftermath? Not in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, Boomer, " the sensitive blue Puff cried.

"Sorry Boomer? What about your damn sister? You slept with **my **boyfriend!" the high tempered Puff yelled. Her fist slammed against the table and Bubbles jumped at the sound.

"Buttercup, I—."

"It's too late, don't bother!" Buttercup scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up, stop yelling at her, " Butch growled at her.

"Fuck you, Butch, should've never even dated you!"

"You two are not making this any better, the guilt has already got to her. Plus, Boom doesn't need you two yelling and shit, " Brick spoke.

"Or they could keep yelling, really entertaining if you ask me, " Princess said, laughing at the end.

"No one was gonna, get out, " Butch barked. Her jaw dropped, as if she was surprised by that. "Did I stutter?" Princess stomped out of the Powerpuff residence, slamming the door behind her. "Annoying ass, " he mumbled. Butch looked over at Bubbles and he wasn't happy with seeing her cry. Now, he felt guilty. He rested his forehead on the side of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Nena." If he hadn't said anything about it, this wouldn't be happening and their secret wouldn't be out.

_Bubbles wouldn't be crying _

_Boomer wouldn't be stuck in shock_

_And Butch wouldn't be at fault_

"The fuck is this, you're doing this in front of everyone now?"

"Buttercup, everyone here already knows, there's no point in hiding it. Plus he's trying to comfort her, " Brick shrugged.

"How are you so calm?" Buttercup asks. Brick wasn't really involved in the situation, it's just easy for him.

"It's one of my _many _talents, " he answered. It sounded like he was trying to flirt with her.

_He was_

Buttercup and Butch could tell. Butch couldn't care less, he only cared about the crying Blonde. Buttercup cared, cared a lot.

_How could he still flirt in a time like this_

_And with her_

"Fuck this, " Boomer mumbled and stood up. Bubbles took her head out of her hands and looked up at him.

"Boomer wait—."

"**No **Bubbles, " Boomer said. "I need to get out of here."

_He needed to think_

_He needed time_

Boomer walked out without saying anything else. It only left Bubbles feeling more ashamed and guilty.

_How could she do that? _

_To him?_

Boomer didn't do anything and he definitely didn't deserve that. His girlfriend cheating with his brother, wow. That stuff usually only happens in movies, but I guess they had to get the idea from somewhere. Right?

Bubbles went up to her room and not even a second later Butch flew up there.

"Why are you staring at me?" Brick asked Buttercup, the only other person in he room.

"Don't flatter yourself," she replied and stood up.

"Aww, you leaving me alone," Brick teased. Brick's only recently started treating her like this.

_Making her feel how Bubbles did, the night Butch came into the laundromat_

_Vulnerable _

"You still mad at Baby Blue?"

"She slept with my boyfriend, of course, I am, " she said and Brick shook his head at her.

"When you almost did the same thing, _we _almost did the same thing?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. "You're still attracted to me aren't you?" No reply. "Still think about that _what if_, right?" Still no reply. "You wanna figure out if this table can hold two people too?" Her eyes went to the table in front of her.

_He was no different from his brother_

"You're disgusting, " she spat.

"You like it."

Brick was watching her as if they were in a nature documentary and he was the lion watching his prey.

_As if his name was Butch_

"Yes, no, my offer won't stand for that long, " Brick said.

_Should she?_

_Yeah_

She looked back up at him and he knew what her answer was. Meanwhile, upstairs Bubbles is trying to avoid being touched by the Ruff in there. Of course, she didn't want him to touch her at the moment.

"Butch, can you stop?" she begged, walking to a corner by her window.

"Why are you acting like this?"

_Why would he ask her that dumb question?_

Considering what just happened, everyone needed time alone. So, why wouldn't he give her any? Because he loves her. He wouldn't dare leave her alone right now. He went to grab her arm, but she pulled it back, away from him. "Stop touching me." Butch couldn't believe what was happening. She acted as if his touch burned her.

"Why can't I touch you?" Butch asked, sounding desperate.

"This is your fault."

He was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. He knew she was hurting and all, but saying that **hurt **him. Butch knew it was his fault. Hearing it out of her mouth was just different. It even brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, " he stated, lowly. "I love you, Nena, I'm sorry."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that, " Bubbles said. She turned around to him and Butch immediately hugged her.

"I was pissed and blinded by anger, I didn't mean to out us."

"Us?" That's not what he wanted to hear. She said the word like it was foreign to her. "There's an us now?"

"Don't say it like that, of course, there is. I love you and I can't be without you."

"So you thought we'd be together?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, what did you think?"

"I thought this would just blow over or something, I don't know, " she replied. "You thought I'd leave Boomer?" Bubbles said that more as a statement than a question.

"Don't say that, you have feelings for me too. You wouldn't have kept on cheating if you didn't. Just common fucking sense."

"Leave, Butch." He shook his head no. He didn't want to leave her side. If he left now that would leave them in a bad spot and he doesn't like that. He never does, especially now. When they'd fight it was always about the same thing and Butch would be mad. It also always ended in one way.

_Sex _

Instead, now it's different, Butch isn't mad and it's definitely not going to end with sex. At least the arguments were about the same topic, Boomer and their **situation**.

"Butch, leave, " Bubbles said.

"Please don't do this, " he begs. "I love you."

"I need to be alone."

So, without a word Butch left. He hates having to leave. It isn't even because of the argument, it's because he wants to be by her side at all times. Thank god he flew out. If he didn't, he would have witnessed what was happening on the Puffs living room table.

Butch went home. A light was on, so that meant Boomer was there. When Butch got through the door he fought with his mind and heart.

_Should he at least say sorry to his brother?_

_He hated him, right?_

_So, why say sorry?_

Butch sighed and went upstairs, passing his room. He was going to Boomers. First, he knocked because the door was closed. "Boomer." No answer. "Boomer come on, just say something and I'll leave, " Butch sighed. "I know I've fucked up." He knocked a couple more times. But then, all care he had for letting Boomer have his space went out the window. Butch opened the door to find his brother sitting next to his bed. His head was down and his left arm was out. Boomer looked lifeless. "Shit, Boomer." Butch hurried to his side. There was a syringe by his foot, it had a needle and was obviously used. "Come on Boomer, " Butch said, checking for a pulse. When he felt it, he let go of the breath that he barely knew he was holding in. Butch pulled his brother into his arms, so he could carry him. "I got you Boom, I got you." He flew out the window with his brother. He was flying to the hospital, not wasting any time. The thought of Boomer dying scared him, really scared him. "We're almost there, Boom. Stay with us, okay. Your brothers need you, _I need you_."

On the other side of town, Bubbles had just flown to the beach. What she didn't know was that a formerly occupied Ruff was following her.

_Brick_

"Bubbles?" he said as soon as he landed.

"Brick, what do you want?" Bubbles asked, sighing at the end.

"Just wanted to talk, like we used to, " Brick explained. "Remember? We used to stay up all night and watch movies and just talk."

"Of course, you cried every time we watched 'The Pursuit Of Happyness', " she laughed.

"You cried when we watched Toy Story 3," he shot back.

"Shut up." Bubbles playfully hit Brick on his arm. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhhh." Bubbles laughed at Brick. He wanted to talk, but didn't know what about. "Anything?" He said, kinda unsure of himself. Brick rolls his eyes at Bubbles, she was still laughing.

They used to be really close, Brick and Bubbles. He was like the big brother figure Bubbles didn't know she needed.

"You like Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. They looked at each other at the same time. She really wanted to know.

"To be honest, I don't. I have nothing against Buttercup, but I'm really just using her."

"For sex?"

Brick nodded his head to her accusation, "I don't know what's wrong with me, " he sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me either, " Bubbles said. "I messed my family up."

"Shit, I fucked your family up too, " Brick laughed. Bubbles laughed a little, but it ended shortly after. "I don't wanna be with Buttercup, or Blossom even." That confused Bubbles. "When we were younger I actually had a littleeee crush on you, just a little, " he confessed.

Well, now she knows all the Ruffs were attracted to her at least once in their life.

_But seriously, what the fuck_

"Oh my gosh, I messed up your family too, " Bubbles gasped.

"Looks like we're complete fuck-ups."

"Sadly."

"But we can be the fuck-ups of our family together," Brick proposed, throwing his arm around her and pulling her close. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?" Bubbles asked.

"Wherever, just away from this fucking city. We could travel the world like normal people or something, " Brick shrugged. "Get a whole RV and everything."

Bubbles thought about it. For the smallest amount of time, she thought hard about it. "When?"

"We can go right now for all I care, " he answered. "You'd be on snack duty though."

"Okay, I'm in."

Brick took a heavy sigh. He thought she'd say no and think he was crazy. "Just tell me when you wanna go, " Brick says.

"In the morning when everyone's asleep, " Bubbles stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

Brick's phone started to ring, but he ignored it. Nothing could be more important than what was happening now. At least that's what he thought. If he would just pick up the phone maybe he'd be able to actually compare. After Brick's phone ended ringing, Bubbles's phone rang. When she didn't answer the first time it rung again. Then, a third.

"I'm gonna chuck your phone in the ocean if it rings again after this, " Brick threatened.

"Shut up, I'll answer it, " she laughed. Her face fell into a frown when she saw who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, finally. I didn't know what to do, Boomer he's..."

"Slow down Butch, what happened?" Bubbles asked. Brick listened in on the conversation when he heard his brothers name.

"Boomer's in the hospital, he tried to fucking kill himself!" Butch yelled through the phone. "This is all my fault."

"Okay, alright. Brick and I are on the way, " she said.

"Brick? Just hurry up, please."

She hung up the phone and looked at Brick. He nodded his head, showing that he understands. Bubbles could barely even process what Butch said, but processing it wasn't really important at the moment. Brick and Bubbles flew their way to the hospital without saying anything.

Butch was having a hard time staying calm. Pacing back in forth, talking to himself, **blaming himself**. All in the eating room. It wasn't good for him. The blue Puff and red Ruff got there and saw Butch in that state. Bubbles felt bad, just not as bad as Butch felt.

"Butch, " Brick called. Butch turned around and his eyes landed on Brick first, but then they traveled to Bubbles. Seeing those two together was weird for him.

_He didn't like it_

"What?" his brother asked. Butch ignored Brick.

"What were you two doing together?"

"Why the fuck is that important? Our brother tried to kill himself." And again Butch ignore Brick. He wants Bubbles to answer his question.

"Talking, we were just talking, " she said with a stern tone. "How is Boomer?"

"Talking my ass, what were you really doing?"

"Seriously, we were talking. I'm not you, I don't hide the truth, " Brick snapped. "Now, how is our brother?" Butch wasn't going to let this go. That just wasn't him. For his brother, he'd push it to the side and save it for later.

"They won't tell me anything."

A woman walked up to Butch. She had on green scrubs and she was holding a clipboard. "You are the brother of Boomer—."

"Yes, " Butch answered before she finished.

"Well he is perfectly fine right now, surprisingly. He's also awake, would you like to see him?"

"Uh yeah," he scoffed.

"I wanna see him too," Brick blurted. Bubbles was going to say her too, but she shut her mouth.

_He probably won't want to see her, right?_

"I'll stay here," she mumbled.

"Wait no, why?" Brick asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

He sighed and looked at the impatient Butch scowling at him. "Alright, call a sister or two. I'm sure at least one of them is worried about where you are."

"Okay." Then, she sat down in one of the chairs. Butch and Brick were taken to Boomer's hospital room. But before turning a corner Butch looked back at the blue-eyed blonde, sitting there alone.

_God, it hurt him_

When the nurse opens Boomer's door, the three of them find the room dark. Boomer had turned the lights off and closed the curtains. The nurse shakes her head and flips the light switch. Boomer groaned and put a pillow over him.

"I want the lights off, " he said. She clicked her tongue at him.

"Well, you have visitors."

"I don't want to see anybody, " Boomer growled.

"Not even your brothers?" Brick asked. Boomer sat up and the pillow fell on the floor. He looked at his brothers and his eyes darkened when he saw Butch. He scoffs and lies back down.

"I'll leave you three alone to talk, " the nurse stated before walking out.

"Come on Boom, " Brick smirked. "Some people don't even have any visitors." He was trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"I couldn't care less if **you** were here, " Boomer spat. That was clearly directed at Butch. Brick looked at Butch, but Butch just kept his eyes on Boomer.

"Boomer, I'm sorry."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"No, I'm fucking sorry. I brought your ass here because you tried to fucking kill yourself and I didn't want you to die. The whole reason you're here is because of me, " Butch explains.

"You just didn't want to feel guilty, " Boomer mumbled.

"I already fucking do, all of this is my fault. If I didn't act on my feelings, none of this would be happening. I am sorry."

"Brick, tell your brother to get out, " Boomer ordered.

_Damn_

"I'm not leaving, " Butch refused, turning to Brick.

"I don't like being put in between your arguments, but Butch—."

"I said I'm not leaving, " Butch said, interrupting Brick.

"Butch, you can understand why he'd want you too though, right?" the red ruff questioned. Butch growled and stormed out. He didn't go far, just outside the room. Boomer would have to kill him if he wanted Butch to stay away.

"Now, what do you want with me?"

"Why'd you do it?" Brick got straight to the point. Beating around the bush would be pointless, so why not?

"That's a really dumb question, " Boomer scoffed.

"Alright smartass, just answer my question, " Brick uttered.

"I thought death would be easier, alright?"

"Do you know how many people thought that shit and were wrong? I almost lost a brother, Butch and I almost lost a fucking brother, " he ranted. Boomer was going to say something next, but Brick beat him to it. "And don't try to say Butch wouldn't care because if he didn't care, he wouldn't have brought you here. He loves you, and you can't deny it."

"Get out."

"If I go, you won't see me for a while, " Brick stated. Now, Boomer was interested.

"What?" Boomer asked. He got up and sat on the side of his hospital bed. Brick pulled up a chair to sit in front of him.

"Try to work things out with Butch, " he says, ignoring Boomers question.

"He slept with my girlfriend, why the hell would I try to work things out with him?"

"He's your brother, " Brick argued. "Women can not come between you two, so try."

"Fine, whatever, " Boomer murmured. He crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"Bubbles is coming in next, I don't care what you say."

Boomer rolled his eyes. He doesn't think he's ready to see Bubbles yet. On the inside, Boomer's mind was racing. What would he say? How would he act?

_He doesn't know_

Brick walked out and just as he said, Bubbles was in there next. Butch didn't say anything about it or anything about her. Bubbles hesitated to speak when she entered Boomer's assigned room. He just stared at her, emotionless.

"You're really okay, right?" she asked, almost blurting it out.

"Physically, yeah, " Boomer replied with a shrug. Bubbles didn't like how **plain** he acted. She thought he didn't care about her.

"I know it won't help, but I really am sorry, " Bubbles stated.

"I know, " he sighed, it sounded like he was a little annoyed with her.

Bubbles ran one of her hands through her hair and bit her bottom lip. "I really do need to get away from this city."

"Then leave. No one's stopping you, " Boomer spat. He wasn't thinking about his words. That's what's wrong. He's still upset.

"Boomer, I'm try—."

"I forgive you, " he blurted. Bubbles was speechless. How could he forgive her already? "Somewhat." She raised one of her eyebrows. Somewhat? "You still slept with my brother, " Boomer added. "But seriously if you want to leave, then go. I'm not going to stop you from doing something you clearly want."

"Bubbles, " Butch said, opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister's are here, " he stated.

"Goodbye, Boomer, " Bubbles said, before walking out. That really did sound like a final goodbye. Boomer really did want her to go. It'll take a while for him to recover, mentally. Maybe if he really tried he'd get over it sooner.

"I guess it's my turn, " Butch semi-joked. Bubbles lightly patted him on the shoulder, then went back to the waiting room.

Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup were sitting down. All in different spots, away from each other. Blossom didn't want to be near Brick or Buttercup and Brick didn't want to cause any trouble by sitting near either of them.

"Bubbles, " Blossom gasped. She ran to her sister and hugged her. "Are you okay? How's Boomer?"

"I'm fine, he's fine."

"Thank god, " Blossom sighs. She let's go of her sisters and slightly smiles. "Brick texted me and Buttercup."

Bubbles looks at Brick, but he avoided eye contact. She quietly scoffed then looked back at Blossom, "I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed."

"Oh yeah, of course. Get all of the rest you need, " Blossom reassured her.

_She wasn't going to go home to get rest though_

_She's gonna get ready_

That kinda made her feel bad. She was just lying to Blossom. Lying was never a big part of Bubbles's life, until recently. Now, the last thing Blossom will remember her by is, lying.

"Alright, see you... whenever."

So, the blue Puff flew home and started packing her clothes. Brick didn't leave the hospital that long after Bubbles. He went to get the RV and pack his stuff too. Brick and Bubbles met up later on, to get the things they need for the road. Food, drinks, anything they thought of. Brick, surprisingly, had a lot of money saved up. Bubbles didn't want to ask him about where he got the amount from, she just let him pay for the stuff and minded her business. She ended up taking money from Professor Utonium's bank account. He had too much to even notice.

Brick kept the RV hidden by the beach trail. No one really goes down it anyway.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked. She had just walked in with a bunch of suitcases and Brick is sitting down writing something.

"Writing my letters, " he responds. Bubbles dropped the bags and sat next to him.

"Letters?" she questioned. Brick hummed and nodded his head. He was trying to stay focused.

"Can't leave without explaining myself, it just feels right, " Brick explained. "Are you gonna write letters, you don't have to?" He looked up from his paper and looked into her eyes, intently.

"Wow, we're really doing this, " Bubbles sighed and slouched in her seat.

"Ah, don't back out on me now."

She shook her head no, then sat up straight. "No, I want to do this." Bubbles looked at Brick's paper and lightly laughed at what he had written on it. "Who's that one for?" she asked.

"Butch, " he shrugged.

"That's the best you can do?"

**Brick's letter to Butch:**

_Damn_

_Love, Brick_

"I got nothing else to say to him, " Brick huffed. Bubbles grabbed the paper and bawled it up.

"You just can't think of anything to say to him, " Bubbles clarified.

That night, Bubbles spent a couple of hours making sure his letters... decent. It didn't take that long. When they finished, she wrote her own. Then, she snuck back into her house and placed her sister's letters on the table. Butch was the only Ruff to get a letter from Bubbles. She already said goodbye to Boomer, so she didn't need to write him one. No one seemed to be awake. Brick just threw all of his on the Ruff's couch. Butch wasn't home, he was still at the hospital watching over his brother.

"Do you know where we're going first?" Bubbles asked. They were on the road, already on their way out of city. The sun was on the verge of coming up.

"Nope, " he chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

Bubbles stayed silent, she was thinking. "Hawaii, New York, Rio, Florida—."

"We would need a plane for all of that, let's start kinda small for now, " Brick suggested. Bubbles pouted, making Brick laugh.

"I'll take you wherever you want. After we've taken the country we live in for granted, I swear."

Bubbles accepted that, and he sighed in relief. He couldn't deal with an unhappy blue Puff.

**Brick's letter to Boomer:**

_Make up with Butch. If you don't, I'll come back and kill you myself. I don't know when I'll be back, but if and when I do, you and Butch better be the best of friends._

**Brick's _new_ letter to Butch:**

_Take care of your damn brother. I don't need a war going on between you two while I'm gone. I know you love Bubbles, too much. Find someone that isn't your brother's girl, and make sure the relationship is good for both of you. And give Boomer time. He needs that shit. P.S. don't come fucking looking for us, you will get fucked up._

**Brick's letter to Buttercup:**

_This letter is pointless, but your sister insisted. I manipulated you and used your feelings against you. I never really wanted to be with you. I just wanted sex, like every other guy in this world. Don't get hurt over this, it's not **all **your fault._

**Brick's letter to Blossom:**

_I really have nothing to say. Sorry I hurt you and your sister. You probably want to know why I left though. I hate that fucking town, that's why. You can be mad at me or whatever, it won't matter because I won't be there to be mad at. _

**Bubbles's letter to Buttercup:**

_I've hurt you, I'm sorry. You probably blame me for everything, I'm sorry. I love you Buttercup, I'm sorry. You're my sister, I'm sorry. _

**Bubbles's letter to Blossom:**

_You've always told me not to run away from my problems, but I had to. You'll probably think I stole your boyfriend, but I didn't. I swear I didn't. I wanted to get away and Brick did too, so why not just get away together. Best Friends would do the same thing. Don't try looking for Brick and me though. I will just run away again._

**Bubbles's letter to Butch:**

_You'll be mad. I know you will, that's just how you are. You're run by anger. You love me, I know. What happened hurt me. Now, I've probably hurt you. I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you, but it isn't healthy for our families. You never meant to really hurt your brother and we all know you care for him. I'm sorry for everything. _

**Bubbles's letter to Professor Utonium**

_Professor, you've raised me to be a good person. And I'm not saying you did something wrong, but I wasn't a good person to my sister or boyfriend. It's not your fault, I am at fault for my decisions. I'm not a good representation of what you taught me. Buttercup and Blossom will probably explain some things to you. I'm sorry for what I did. _

The remaining Puffs discovered their letters when they came downstairs to eat breakfast, and Professor got his when he came home. The remaining Ruffs discovered their letters after coming home from the hospital. Then after they read them, Butch and Boomer flew to the Puff's home with their letters from Brick. Butch found it weird that Bubbles didn't have one. When he saw that Buttercup and Blossom had letters from her he rushed to her room.Butch found his second letter on Bubbles's bed. He was going to fly out and try to track them down, but Boomer stopped him. Butch felt he needed Bubbles in his life. Without her, it's pointless for him. Butch cursed Brick for _taking _his blonde away from him. Cried even. He cried a lot. Didn't talk to anyone but Boomer for years. His heart's broken.

_Never healed_


End file.
